Kiss the Cook Chouji one shot
by R3M3MB3R-M3
Summary: ChoujixOC Tsunede is your aunt your mother is her sister. Your mother died of an illness that Tsunede mourned over because she didn't make it to your home in time. Tsunede now takes care of you the best she can ChoujixOC


Background/information:

This is you (image owned copywrite and made by: .com

**Name: Sugoi itamae it means amazing cook as says also its last then first.**

age: 17 (Chouji is 18)

Tsunede is your aunt your mother is her sister. Your mother died of an illness that Tsunede mourned over because she didn't make it to your home in time. Tsunede now takes care of you the best she can and you live in an apartment close to the Hokage's main building. You love cooking and have an attitude when you need to, you tend to wear clothes you can breathe in, and working in the kitchen is hard work. in tell recently you worked at other food places to earn money meeting Ino at one of them with her mother and finally with a little help from Tsunede and Ino in her spare time you have your own place called "Kiss the Cook" (lame w/e) its small but has 5 tables and you make everything from candy, sweets to chicken and sushi. This is where we will start.

You sighed as you dropped the sign on the paved street in front of your restaurant.

"This should get me some costumers!" you smiled looking at people already looking at the sign.

"Hmm...Now Open free meals to all ninja of Konoha, are you that desperate Mae?"

You turned facing Ino in her purple Outfit sighing once more.

"Ino I just opened this place, I need to feel the love!" closing your eyes showing your determined look before biting your lip and sighing.

"Is it really that desperate looking Ino?"

"…welllll… I'll make you a deal, you make my favorite meal and I will go to my mission and when I get back with my team I'll bring them by." Ino smiled at you putting her hands on her hips.

"Really Ino? Oh Thank you soooooo much!" you jumped on her in a hug, "Thank you thank you Ino!"

"Yeah, yeah no problem, now get off what if someone sees me with a girl all over me!" Ino pried you off and started walking away.

"One order of Sushi with chicken fried rice and TWO and a HALF dumplings on the side coming right up Ino!"

"All be back around 3:30 4:00, ok?"

"sounds good, see you then, don't get hurt Ino!" you waved at her fading figure and went back into your shop with a new found burning sensation in your soul to start making those good smelling cookies no ones nose could resist.

*2:45pm*Ino's Group p.o.v.

"Just shut up and come with me, you guys are so, so,..."

"Troublesome?"

"For once Shikamaru I agree with you."

"So about this place..."

"Chouji....shut up, look ok I promised Mae so just follow!"

"Mea?" Shikamaru looked with his one eyed bored gaze at Ino before putting both arms behind his neck.

"You guys are imposable!" Ino then looked up reading the sign "Kiss the Cook, see we are here."

"Food you're taking us to Food!" Chouji's eyes lit up getting as big as the plate he was soon to eat off of.

Ino sighed as she opened the door.

"Yes Chouji"

*IN YOUR p.o.v.*

TINKdoor bell noise.

You looked up from you flowered covered hands and dropped your roller and wiping your hands on your apron straightening your skirt

"Ino!"

Ino looked up smiling. "Hey Mae, you know my order."

You walked over to there table writing Ino's order down on the way.

"Yep and what would you guys like to Drink?" you smiled looking to Ino's other old team mates.

"I'm not ordering till I know whos paying." Shikamaru said.

"Oh don't worry about that sir, for ninja my food is always free! Did you not see the sign? And here I thought it was big enough that even a ninja on top of a building across the street could see it." You sighed

"it's not your fault Mae they just don't see things very well."

"how troublesome."

You giggled into your hand almost being stabed in the eye with the pen, you wur truly a dits.

"So what will it be brave ninja?"

"Hmm...I'll have a glass of water for now, what about you Chouji?"

"Uhh...do you make lemonade?"

"Yes, oh I know I'll surprise you it will be good, don't worry! Ino, your usual?" you grinned from ear to ear not noticing Chouji's questioning look.

"Yeah, and in case they didn't tell you this one here is Shikamaru and that's Chouji."

"Oh how rude of me, my name is **Sugoi itamae**, call me Mae though for if you don't I wont hesitate to poison your food."

You laughed before closing your eyes and humming with glee, walked in the back making Ino's and Chouji's drinks in to different Blenders then turned around poring out some water, "Shikamaru-Chan would you like ice?"

"No thanks." Shikamaru stated looking from Chouji to the laughing Ino, was your joke that funny?

"She's not series right Ino?"

Ino stopped laughing before looking at the pudgy ninja "Of corse not Chouji, it was a joke."

You put the ice tray back and stopped the blenders, poring the tangy red liquid in one glass and the white Donut filling colored one in another.

You hummed as you walked to there table once again "And here you are, Pineapple shack for Ino, Water WITHOUT ice for Shikamaru-Chan, and my favorite, Strawberry lemonade for Chouji-Chan."

You paused getting out a pen and paper.

"Do you guys know what you will be eating, or not yet?"

"I'm ready!" Chouji said excitedly looking up at you.

"Chouji wait for Shikamaru!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll have Sushi and 3 rice balls please." Shikamaru then put his menu down and to the side.

"Alright, and you Chouji-Chan?"

"Just call me Chouji, and I'd like your BBQ pulled pork sandwich and 5 rice balls, oh and do you have that one chicken stuff with the hot sauce?"

"Yes we do I make the sauce and everything!"

"Ok that too and some BBQ chicken on a stick! That's all for now I think." Chouji pondered before blushed and looking down, you probably thought that was a lot for one person and like Ino did he half expected you face to show disgust when he looked up.

"Finally someone who loves food as much as I do! Would you like anything on the side or anything on your rice balls?" your smile was huge and it was all beaming toward Chouji. Once Chouji got through the surprise which didn't last long after hearing your offer he spoke.

"Um, do you make shrimp rice balls? Oh and a baked potato loaded please." Chouji looked up at you.

"I'll do my best on those shrimp rice balls." You smiled before turning away and humming again back to the kitchen.

*TEAM 10's VIEW*

"I didn't know it would make her this happy for me to bring you guys here, don't screw anything up Mae just lost her mother last month. So that said I better not hear any complaints from you guys about her cooking, GOT IT?"

"Sure Ino." Chouji shook his head in a yes motion knowing far to well how she can get when she's mad.

"Shikamaru!" Ino's wrath was turned to the lazy one of the group.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Ino." Shikamaru sighed before putting his hands behind his head again and closing his eyes. As quickly as Ino's rage came it was gone and she smiled big,

"You guys will love Mae's cooking trust me, she's won so many cooking competitions its not even funny how many ribbons and trophies she has."

"She's that good?" Chouji fond himself interested in Ino's words and wanted her to continue, looking over Chouji caught Shikamaru's one lazy eye.

"Oh she's better then good Chouji, she's like PAST amazing at it! I just don't understand why no ones coming here?" Ino seemed to start thinking about it.

"Maybe the words not out yet? How come she wasn't at your party last week?"

"Oh she doesn't like large crowds that and she's not a Ninja she said she would feel out of place." Ino looked over toward Mae as did Chouji.

"But everyone loves a Girl that can cook!" Chouji said a little loud blushing once he noticed Mae looking his way now, there eyes met both blushed red and turning away.

"Chouji only YOU of all people would say that about Mae after all you do love food." Ino smirked looking from Chouji then to a now busy Blushing Mae.

(Ino's thoughts: They are perfect for each other; oh this is going to be good.)

Shikamaru sighed looking away from Ino knowing indeed she was planning something.

"Here we are!" All three looked up and even Shikamaru almost drooled at the site of the food set in front of them.

*YOUR p.o.v.*

You laughed and placed the last item on the table beside Chouji. "I hope you guys like it, I tried to do my best!"

Ino looked up first  
"it looks wonderful Mae!"

"Yes indeed it does." Shikamaru followed suit to Ino's comment breaking his chopsticks apart.

Ino elbowed Chouji's side HARD.

"What the, INO, oh right um this looks really good Mae, thanks so much, you sure we can't pay for it or something?" Chouji was slowly turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh no, I won't let you! By the way save room for the desert!" you called to them over your shoulder leaving them with the best dishes you ever made for anyone.

You started where you left off with the cookie dough looking up every now and then once in a while meeting Chouji's eyes before looking down blushing.

You knew what this feeling was weather it would raise into the bread of love only the oven could tell; your oven sure did always take awhile.

You sighed.

*BACK TO THE TABLE*

"soooooo Chouji…." Chouji looked up from the spoonful of food about to go in his mouth. "You like my little Mae yes?"

"um, she's cute." Chouji put the spoon down along with his head so she couldn't see his face.

"just cute come on Chouji how am I going to help you if I don't know how you feel about her?"

"help me? Ino I really-" Chouji was cut off by Ino

"SO you think she's cute, you like her cooking, she loves to cook and she even said she was glade to meet someone that loves food as much as she, right"

"well yeah but-"

"so you guys are perfect for each other, right Shika?"

Shikamaru looked up from his food "Yeah sure, whatever." Thanks Shika Chouji said in his head.

"see perfect, after your done eating go talk to her!"

"I can't tlak to her if you guys are here that's weird." Chouji pointed out

"fine we will leave after you start talking ok? I at least wont to know you wont chicken out!"

*YOUR END YOUR P.O.V.*

"Need any help?" Chouji looked down at your rolling pin

You let out a squeak and dropped your cookie dough onto the counter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Chouji rubbed the back of his head giving a small smile and blush.

"Oh no that's alright, and yes I'd very much like your help, since you did offer."

"Uh sure what do you need?"

Chouji rounded the counter making his stop at your side.

"Um, just making these cookie dough's they have to chill over night." you tucked your lose blonde hair behind your ear to see him better.

"Ok, sure sounds simple enough. Let me wash my hands then I'll help."

Chouji went to the sink washing his hands, you blushed finally letting out your breath before picking up the dough you dropped and grabbed your rolling pin and got started. Chouji came back and also grabbed chocolate dough off the counter and turned to you.

"Is there another rolling pin?" Chouji could feel Ino's stare on him.

"Um oh yeah sorry, silly Me." you laughed some and went to go past Chouji forgetting how small of space was the hallway to another counter. You stopped looking up at Chouji blushing bright red.

"Um s-sorry."

"Sorry." You both said it at the same time.

You both moved the same way.

"Sorry." Chouji felt like he was messing up big tie and worse Ino was STILL watching!

"Here you g-go!" you opened a cabinet and pulled out a roller.

"Th-thanks Mae-Chan."

"Oh no just Mae" You smiled turning back to your counter and started rolling out the vanilla block.

After five minutes of silence you grabbed another dough roll but grabbed something else. Looking up you found it to be Chouji's hand. You pulled away blushing again.

Chouji grabbed the last dough block and held it out to you.

"You can have it." Really that's all he could say to her great I'm a fool he thought.

"No you can." you laughed looking up at Chouji "trust me I've been doing this all day, you can do it."

"Um, yeah sure." Chouji looked down and started rolling the dough to a flat paper thin sheet of chocolate goodness.

"Sorry Mae but Shikamaru and I are done and full."

"I don't think I can manage desert, to full, how troublesome." Shikamaru played along with Ino but in fact he was full.

"Oh that's all right, come back soon ok, always free!" You smiled at them and then looked to Chouji, "I guess this means I'll do the last one."

Chouji looked up at you and then at the dough.

"No I'll stay, still need desert you know." Chouji rubbed his head again.

"Really." you almost looked thankful, "sure thing, I'd love for you to stay." You winked at him turning back to Shikamaru and Ino. "Be sure to come back soon you two."

"Will do." Ino waved following Shikamaru out the bell was herd and then they where gone.

"You don't mind if tomorrow I come again for dinner or something?"

"Huh, oh go right ahead, you could bring your girlfriend I'd make you guys a special dinner!" You looked back to the rolling pin it seemed so interesting at the moment.

Chouji blushed once more, "that would be nice if I had one but I was just going to bring my father, I don't have a girlfriend or anything like that."

"Your father? Is he a ninja too?" you found yourself wanting to know more.

"Yeah he works with shikamaru's and Ino's father."

"Really, that's so awesome; your fathers welcome anytime Chouji!"

"Thanks, Mae" Chouji smiled down at you and your cheeks felt warm

"No problem Chouji."

You turned to your roller before starting where Chouji left off.

* * * *

You looked at the clock

"Oh my it's already 5:45; shouldn't you be getting home Chouji?"

For the last hour or so You and Chouji talked about everything that was anything, you couldn't quite remember the last time you had anyone to talk to while doing the job you loved most, it felt…nice.

"It doesn't even seem like it's been that long since Ino and Shika left."

"Shika?" you laughed, "Is that Shikamaru's nickname? Do you have a nickname Chouji?" you asked looking up at Chouji's face him being much taller.

"It's shorter, no I don't' have a nickname, no one has ever given me one."

"really?" You looked thoughtful "how about Cho-kun, hmm? How does that sound Cho-Kun?"

Chouji turned red, "uh, sure sounds good to me, Mae-San" Chouji felt the need to put san after your name now even though you told him Mae was fine.

You grinned his way then hugged him, "Great Cho-Kun this means we are friends now right?"

"F-friends? Yeah defiantly Mae-San" Chouji hugged back, it wasn't a long hug but he liked the feeling that's for sure.

"Great, I made a new friend!" You smiled as big as you could manage and laughed before packing Chouji's leftovers in a doggie bag and seeing him off but not without another hug of coarse.

* * * *

In the following month Chouji and Mae got closer, every morning Chouji would walk by first and you would hand him breakfast in a box and send another box for his lunch. Smiling at him giving his a big hug wishing him to be careful. And then Ino would come by tease you about Chouji you would blush protest then hand her a breakfast box as well as shika's for he was coming from the other way and you wouldn't see him. Then you would also hand her her lunch and shika's. then she'd be on her way with one last comment about your crush. You would then work all day as people started coming in more in more. Toward the end of the day around 3pm Chouji would come by with all the boxes in his hands because Ino had biasness to talk to with Shika.

Chouji would come through the door the bell would go off and Mae would look at him drop whatever she was doing to help him one time that being a cake in the oven that burnt because she was to into the talk she was having with Chouji.

One day however was different, the morning went as planed but the eavning was different.

* * * *

TINK Bell

You looked up expecting to find Chouji but in his usual spot was Ino.

"huh, Ino why are you here?"

"thanks Mae, its ok I'm fine nope these boxes aren't hard to carry or anything."

"sorry" you ran to Ino taking 4 of them and setting them on the counter. "I'm just so used to Chouji coming in is all, I didn't mean it in a mean way." You looked down putting a strand of blonde hair behind your ear.

"I was joking Mae!"

"Oh, um I knew that" you laughed rubbing your head

"Well Chouji said he had something to do before he stopped by tonight so I said I'm bring back the boxes."

"What is he doing, I know you wouldn't just offer to take back the boxes with out knowing what he was up to." You gave a bored look to Ino.

"What was that?!" Ino yelled, you coward in fear, "nothing Ino, NOTHING, REALLY!" anyone that could be watching would have a sweatdrop upon there head.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." Ino grined making it worse for you.

"so he did tell you."

"yeah, well I must be going don't want to be here for it so I'm off, see you Mae."

"Ino that's not fair, oh I hate you sometimes." You sighed oh well.

TINK  Bell

* * * *

*WITH CHOUJI*

"Shika, are you sure I mean I'm not even sure if she likes me."

"your not going to ever know if you don't ask her, just give her that gift and ask, I'm sure she does Chouji."

"that's easy for you to say your trying to get me to do this so of corse you would tell me that."

"Chouji your starting to make no sense. STOP walking back and forth like that will you its giving me a headache!"

"sorry Shika." Chouji took a deep breath looking across the street at your shop " I mean I can do this right?...right?"

"Chouji just go, or I'll go over there and tell her you think her cooking is bad and everyday you through it on to the ground!"

"WHAT! You would not!"

"I would now go or I'll start going."

Chouji looked at the sign Kiss the Cook before pumping his fist in the air with new fire burning in his eyes "Alright I'm going in!"

….

….

….

….

Shika waited "well why aren't ya moving yet…."

"Are you sure I can do this?"

Shika sighed "well here _I_ go then."

"Alright, alright, I'm going." with that Chouji started the walk across the street to your shop holding on to the gift he had gotten you.

* * * *

*WITH YOU, YOUR P.O.V.*

TINK [Bell -.- as if you guys don't know already]

You looked up and quickly smiled before dropping you oven mits and running to Chouji.

"CHO-KUN!" you shouted loudly before raping your arms around Chouji's neck. Chouji rapped his around your waist holding you up, all Chouji's worries seemed to faid for the moment.

"your late Cho-kun, When I saw Ino I was confused and kind of scared, I thought something happened to you or something!" you lightened you grip looking into chouji's eyes he still had you off the ground.

"I am sorry I worried you Mae-san, but I had to get something and also I wanted to ask you something." Now why did he say that now he had to tell you no more being a chicken now.

"Hmm, ok Cho-kun." Chouji put you down and on your feet you looked up at him smiling.

"well," gulp, could he really do this? "Um well, you see Mae, Mae-san I, oh boy."

"Cho-kun? You know you can tell me anything and ask anything of me, right? That's what friends are for."

You then noticed the bag in his hand but didn't ask.

"Mae-san about us being friends, no that's not the right way to start it off."

"Cho-kun, if if you don't want to be or-"

"NO, NO, Mae-san I want us to be, well friends yes but I…" Chouji looked up from the ground, first here this is for you!" Chouji handed you the bag.

"Chouji you didn't have to get me anything you know." You took the bag going to one of the tables and took a seat.

"Cho-kun!" you smiled up at him. "Thank you I've been looking for new recipes these cook books are going to be a big help!"


End file.
